


狼狈的勇者 6

by Lieer



Series: [黄黑]  狼狈的勇者 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黑子的篮球
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:59:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieer/pseuds/Lieer





	狼狈的勇者 6

“大家都带了吗? 都带了吧! ”早川的眼睛瞪得很大, 期待的目光停留在队员们的脸上.

“话说在前头, 只能玩半小时, 明天我还有考试.”笠松从包里取出PSP.

“我这几天特意练了下铳枪哦!”黄濑按开掌机的电源:“快速装弹是O, 而且最好在蓄力炮后操作…”

笠松拍在他的脑袋上: “这次要是误伤我就等着明天跑圈吧!“

“诶? 前辈你明天的考试不要攒攒人品的吗?”

“森山拉我! 谁先去集会所领任务?”

“OK, 七星难度的二重咆哮雪狮子对吧.”

“森山放战斗猫!”

“对对! 钻到雪狮子肚子下, 乱舞! 双刀乱舞!”

“别傻站着, 躲技能啊!”

“太刀砍侧面! 早川放连斩追着它打!”

“雪狮子钻地了! 跑起来!”

“我放麻痹陷阱了, 它好像已经瘸腿了.”

“扔捕捉弹咯!”

“耶————! 成功啦!“

“捡完掉落物品就下线回家, 不许反驳.”

“太幸运了吧! 雪狮子的锐牙诶!”

笠松最后一个离开, 他收好更衣室的钥匙, “黄濑, 脚伤怎么样了?”

“没问题的, 只是赛场常见的肌肉过度紧张导致的拉伤.”

“嗯, 以后也要注意, 全国大赛在即, 作为选手更要爱惜自己的身体.”

黄濑说了一半的实话, 上届Inter High结束桐皇学院的正赛, 回到家里洗完澡, 他的脚背高高隆起, 浮着青紫色的淤血. 黄濑用手指按压浮肿发红皮肤, 留下一个面团上才有的浅浅的凹痕.

海常和桐皇的对决, 是他第一次和青峰赛场上对战, 以后和大家在赛场见面都是对手了啊, 他坐在准备室里紧张着. 感觉心跳逐步加快, 他起身打算去室外透气. 记得叫笠松队长回来啊, 早川提醒他, 马上就要开始热身了. 

他在走廊里遇到了独自坐在长椅上的笠松. “前辈! 刚刚你没看到真的可惜了, 我们的教练, 和桐皇的那位帅哥教练对抗上了哦. 哈哈今天穿着西装来的, 其实只听声音的话我们的教练绝对是个帅哥…“

笠松的笑容在脸上转瞬即逝, 黄濑知道他现在或许比自己更不安. 笠松队长之名背后的意义, 不是赞美, 不是认可, 是一次关键传球失误的赎罪和重新调整. 

比赛开始后, 笠松抢断桐皇手中的球, 传给森山, 他一记抛投率先得分. 即使桐皇的选手反追一球, 笠松炯炯有神的眼注视着场上队员, “等下同样回敬他们一球.”

第一节的十二分钟里, 全场的节奏牢牢把握在海常手中, 笠松优秀的领导能力使得海常的五名选手士气高昂, 早川守护着篮板, 配合黄濑拿分. 双方比分就此拉开, 海常领先. 

下一节则是桐皇两大杀手锏大展身手的场合, 青峰不拘一格的动作和超于常人的敏捷性, 加之桃井强大的运动数据分析和预判能力使得海常陷入苦战, 开场的优势比分被反超. 笠松截球, 三分线处起跳, 篮球落入篮筐, “不要缩手缩脚的!”他看向黄濑, ”你是我们的王牌, 放心吧, 大家随时都会支援你.”

桐皇进入状态, 以青峰大辉为冲锋核心的进攻队形多次突破海常的防线, 比分不断拉大. 黄濑在中线待命, 他明白, 这是一场王牌对王牌的决斗, 海常是否能进入四强取决于他是否能one on one突破青峰. 前场有早川, 森山和笠松站在后场.

“我们要相信海常的王牌.” 

笠松模糊的声音从后场传来, 他刚刚在青峰灌篮时同步起跳, 毫不畏惧地和他在空中相撞, 因此裁判吹哨判青峰犯规, 海常靠罚球缩小分差. 

中场休息时, 黄濑擦干额头上的汗水, 他从长椅上站起来:

“教练, 上次和您谈过的那件事, 我还是想试试, 我现在想去外面透透气, 很快回来.”

他披着蓝白相间的队服在平台上吹着风, 手指上粘腻着冬春交接之际风里的潮湿, 却还是比赛中的那样冰凉, 心跳渐渐平稳之际, 他看到了意料之外的人.

“小黑子? 你怎么在这里?”

“那只小狗又是怎么回事?”

“我把二号装进提包里看比赛, 现在带它出来透气.”

拜托小桃井转交给他的生日礼物应该收到了吧, 黄濑心里这么想, 张口却是试探的玩笑话, 反正这话出口没什么不对的, 他知道我是开玩笑的:

“小黑子难不成是来看我比赛的?”

“这几天在附近合宿, 是和诚凛队员们一起来的.”

黄濑笑了, 他想小黑子好认真啊, 这种时候其实说谎更好的.

有一便有二, 所以他接着问:

“那你觉得, 我和小青峰谁会赢?”

“我不知道, 因为你们都很厉害.”

他忍俊不禁, 这就是小黑子会说出的话啊, 没什么好期待的.

“黄濑君, 我只能说不要放弃, 比赛并没有结束.”

“…还有, 谢谢你送给我的巧克力.”

黑子转过身, 二号在他怀里叫了一声.

“我知道的哦? 和桐皇的练习赛结束后, 作为犒赏和诚凛队员们一起吃的.”

“独吞了.”

黄濑支起靠在栏杆上的身体, 惊讶地看向黑子的背影. 

脸上半干的汗痕映衬着春日阳光, 他的眉眼格外分明, 如同低垂的柳叶点在白水银似的水面, 池里栖息着两尾棕鱼. 搭在后颈的发梢滴着小颗的汗珠, 左耳的银色耳环反射了一束冰冷的光. 十分钟的休息时间不足以让充血的肌肉恢复. 正面看去, 领口处若隐若现两道突起的锁骨端, 握住栏杆的手五指收紧, 往上看去, 他的手臂上因发力鼓起的血管像幼苗易折的根须.

“都是我一个人吃掉的, 包装也很好看, 我将巧克力吃完的空盒子摆在书架上了.”

“黄濑君, 比赛加油.”

没抱希望的第三个回答在他心里填满四季的日光.

“黄濑没问题吧?”盖着毛巾的笠松仍旧满头是汗.

“休息日的时候我也会锻炼的.”

哨声响起, 黄濑接到队友的传球, 不出所料, 面前的防线是青峰.

王牌不就是要带领队伍胜利吗.

“…先向右边然后快速回到左边…”

离他很近的青峰听到昔日队友口中说着莫名其妙的字眼.

下一刻, 青峰眼前放佛播放着自己的比赛录像, 那个自己正在交替运球.

嘟——

“桐皇五号拉人犯规!”裁判向对着赛场和看台做手势.

球又回到黄濑手里, 好像他向前冲刺的时候反而放慢呼吸了? 黄濑带球过人的时候仔细回忆.

“…是这里, 跳向篮筐…同时起手.” 

黄濑起跳, 朝篮筐送球, 同时背后传来一股推力.

小青峰一定慌了. 他有点开心地想.

“桐皇五号推人犯规! 共计四次犯规! 海常进球得分!”

“别以为四犯了我就会老实啊? 有这种闲工夫还不如拼死好好打一场比赛!”

青峰拉起投篮后失去平衡倒地的黄濑: “黄濑你真行啊?”

就是投篮的时刻受伤了, 比起疼痛, 瞬间渗出的冷汗混着流淌的汗水更令人不适.

模仿小青峰的招式好累啊, 早知道休息日多跑几圈了. 黄濑站稳后眼前一片模糊, 只好眨几下眼抖掉睫毛上的汗珠.

被牵制住的海常艰难地追分, 比赛时间所剩无几, 双方各有得分, 只可惜海常只能堪堪保持分差不变.

最后四秒, 桐皇的后卫一记远投出手, 篮球顺着抛物线下落. 黄濑助跑起跳, 伸手准备截断, 篮球在他张开的手指上方飞过, 要是还有些体力, 就能拦住了. 然后他的双腿如同失去支撑般, 他跌落在地.

比赛结束, 海常止步Inter High 八强.

黄濑坐在球场上, 帝光训练时期当时被誉为NO.1大前锋的虹村队长交代过, 疲惫的时候更要控制呼吸频率, 他现在浑身湿透, 连控制平稳呼吸的体力都没有. 双腿像是被抽去骨骼, 绳索般在光滑的地板上摩擦着, 汗水纷纷敲打在地上, 他站不起来.

有人站在他面前伸手, 头上传来关切的话语:

“没事吧黄濑, 加把劲站起来啊.”

他无助地握住同样被汗水浸湿的手臂, 笠松弯腰揽住黄濑的后背, 慢慢将他拉起, 让他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上. 双方列队敬礼完毕, 海常的场外坐席里传来笠松洪亮的声音:

“别垂头丧气! 我们是全国八强, 给我昂首挺胸地回去! ”

收拾好背包, 海常队员们离开IH 场馆, 黄濑注意到缺席的笠松, 我去找前辈, 他告诉其他队员. 森山摇着头阻止他, 让笠松一个人待着吧.

在对手口中颇具风度的海常队长, 此刻在漆黑的休息室里独自不甘哭喊.

从那以后, 黄濑给自己的训练加量, 哑铃上表示重量的数字越来越大, 时常和组数日益增加.

冬假里黄濑和桃井一起出行的下一周, 他接到了拍摄情人节特辑的兼职安排. 地点在都内的某间餐厅, 出场模特只有他和望月两个人.

这次的情人节特辑的拍摄收到某家巧克力公司的慷慨赞助, 在场的工作人员都收到一份情人节限定的巧克力礼盒, 黄濑翻看着介绍手册, 有些费力地理解说明文字:

“饼干慕斯牛奶巧克力…手工椰丝黑巧克力…居然还有棉花糖夹心的巧克力啊, 为什么只是在二月有得卖啊?”

小黑子的生日怎么偏偏在一月尾呢, 要是晚几天该多好, 情人节限定的包装盒都好可爱, 哪一个都比我送给他的那个盒子要好看的吧.

“黄濑过来拍摄了, 别看了哈, 等过完情人节, 女孩子送你巧克力了慢慢研究.”戴紫色头巾的摄影师开着玩笑, 其他工作人员也哈哈笑着, 黄濑走到摄像机前, 按照之前现场指导的要求, 详装欣喜地接过望月手中的装在爱心形盒子的巧克力.

结束拍摄之际望月叫住他, 她盘起的卷发上点缀着星星形状的发夹, 浅色的蜜桃般颜色的短款毛绒外套, 遮不住纤细的腰线和法兰西绒短裙下的双腿. 她朝黄濑走来, 一对珍珠流苏耳环随着她的动作荡漾.

“黄濑君…我的那份巧克力可以给你吗? 最近在减肥, 朋友中也没有很爱吃甜食的…”

条理清晰, 有理有据, 只是颤抖的声音和飘忽的眼神过于明显. 

“没问题的, 望月同学. 我的两个姐姐最喜欢巧克力了, 我先替她们谢谢你哦.”


End file.
